


Nisaac Drabble #2

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Nisaac Drabbles (Nick Clark/Isaac Lahey) [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt “I’m your lock screen?!” - “You weren’t supposed to see that.”





	Nisaac Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> messiahofdystopia asked:  
> Isaac Nick 45 please? Thank You

Isaac hummed along to the soft music coming from Nick’s laptop. They were set up in the living room of Isaac’s apartment doing homework. Nick working on a junior Bio project while Isaac texted Scott instead of working on his senior thesis for English class.

“Hey, back to work or get cracking on those snacks you promised.” Nick said as he balled up a piece of notebook paper. When Isaac didn’t acknowledge him he threw it at the wolfs head, grinning when he caught it without looking up from his phone.

“Yeah. yeah. I just needed to give Scott an update on how things are going here. He’s worried I’m going to change my mind and come running back. Like I could leave you.” Isaac said with a put upon sigh before putting his phone on the coffee table, which currently had three different text books open on it and multiple notebooks. “You want popcorn or cookies?”

“Popcorn, with extra butter.” Nick requested, grinning as he watched Isaac walk off into the kitchen to fulfill the promise of food to make studying suck a little less.

As Nick continued to read and listen to the muffled sounds of popping popcorn and Isaac’s gathering of drinks and dishes, the wolfs phone chimed and lit up with an incoming text. Looking over Nick blinked in confusion at the image on the small screen.

As Isaac walked into the room he found Nick holding up his phone and looking at the screen with one eyebrow raised.  “I’m your lock screen?!” The other boy asked, amused as he turned the phone to show the image of Nick sitting outside of the cafe where they met in person for the first time when Isaac made the move to L.A. from Beacon Hills. He was smiling down at his coffee in picture as he waited for Isaac to arrive.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Isaac muttered, face heating with embarrassment that he’d been caught. “I wanted to remember out first meeting, and the picture just looked so good and then we started dating so…” He trailed off as he set the drinks and popcorn on the coffee table before taking his seat beside Nick again.

“It’s okay, you’re my lock screen too.” Nick said with a smile as he leaned in and gave Isaac a quick kiss on his slightly pink cheek. “Now lets get back to work.”

Isaac gave Nick a small smile and nodded his agreement, scooting just a little closer to his boyfriend as they got back to the task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
